New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 2nd Quarter of 2016)
New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 2nd Quarter of 2016) (permanent, pero yung mga teleseryes, foreign dramas ex. Koreanovelas at ang mga animes diyan ay napapalitan pa rin po ito after the final episode of the currently aired teleseryes, foreign dramas under TreseBella and animes) :Monday to Friday (Note: Timeslot may vary in some areas, IBC Regional still airs the regional versions of Express Balita from 5 to 5:30 pm in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Palo and Davao) :4:15 am – :Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) (replay) (Mon) :Report Kay Boss! (in HD) (replay) (Tue) :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) (replay) (Wed) :Forum ni Randy (in HD) (replay) (Thurs) :Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) (replay) (Fri) :5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (Hosts: Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Jake Morales, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien) :8 am – :Science Kwela (starring Manilyn Reynes, Raymond Bagatsing and Miguel Vergara) (in HD) (Mon, Wed and Fri) :Pamana (starring Raikko Mateo with Luz Fernandez) (in HD) (Tue and Thurs) :8:30 am – :Learn with English (starring RK Bagatsing and Rita Gaviola) (in HD) (Mon, Wed and Fri) :Math Power (Hosts: Kyline Alcantara, Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo) (in HD) (Tue and Thurs) :9 am – KapinoyLand (in HD) :9:30 am – Kaibigan Cinema (classic Pinoy movies) :NOONTIME ANG DATING :11 am – Winx Club (Tagalog dub) (in HD) :11:30 am – Mars Ravelo's Roberta (starring Crissel Ignacio) (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (in HD) :12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! (Hosts: APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) and Co-Hosts: Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Roderick Paulate, Arnell Ignacio, Niño Muhlach, Kaye Abad, Ramon Bautista, Mutya Orquia, Lucho Agoncillo, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz and Brod Pete) (same game segments and more pa rin po ito) (in HD) :HAPON ANG DATING :3:15 pm – Hulog ng Langit (starring Carleen Sky Aclan) (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (in HD) :4 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (Host: Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente) (in HD) :4:30 pm – Saberkada (the youth-oriented tele-magazine show. Host: Anjo Damiles, Claire Ruiz, Ronnie Alonte, BJ Forbes, Anna Vicente, Jazz Ocampo, Kit Thompson, Manolo Pedrosa, Mikee Quintos, Jervy delos Reyes, Patricia Ann Manzano, Prince Villanueva, Nikki Gonzales, Carlo Lacana, Nichole Baranda and Raine Salamante) (in HD) :5:15 pm – Cash Cab Philippines (Host: Ryan Agoncillo) (in HD) :PRIMETIME ANG DATING :5:45 pm – Glory Jane (the first-ever curriculum-based teleserye as the local adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama) (starring Cherryz Mendoza) (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (in HD) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :7:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (hosted by Cesar Montano) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Syrena (IBC-13's mermaid fantaserye starring Sofia Andres) (in HD) :9:15 pm – Magic Kamison (IBC-13's fantaserye starring Janella Salvador) (in HD) :10 pm – Rosy Lovers (Tagalog Korean drama) (in HD) (Mon-Thurs) :DMZ TV (the interactive MTV-style dance variety show. Hosted by Mara Aquino, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus) (in HD) (simulcast on 89 DMZ) (Fri) :10:30 pm – I Remember You (Tagalog Korean drama) (in HD) (Mon-Thurs) :11 pm – News Team 13 (anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :11:45 pm – Forum ni Randy (in HD) (Mon) :Report Kay Boss! (in HD) (Tues) :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) (Wed) :Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) (Thurs) :Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (in HD) (Fri) :12:45 am to 2:30 am – TV Shop :Saturday :5 am – El Shaddai :NICKELODEON ON IBC :6:30 am – Dora the Explorer (Tagalog dub) :7 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :ANIME KAPINOY :7:30 am – Mobile Suit Gundam AGE :8 am – Eyeshield 21 :8:30 am – Kirarin Revolution :9 am – Kamen Rider Drive :9:30 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :11:30 am – Makabayang Duktor (in HD) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Hosts: APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) and Co-Hosts: Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Roderick Paulate, Arnell Ignacio, Niño Muhlach, Kaye Abad, Ramon Bautista, Mutya Orquia, Lucho Agoncillo, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz and Brod Pete) (same game segments and more pa rin po ito) :WEEKEND ANG DATING :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Iskul Bukol (IBC13's curriculum-based sitcom, starring Joyce Abestano) (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (in HD) :8 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (Casts: Joey de Leon and Mariel Rodriguez, with Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista and Jimmy Santos) (in HD) :9 pm – Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes (gusto ko ibalik yung drama anthology naman. Hosted by Joe D’Mango. Pantapat na po ito sa MMK at Magpakailanman) (in HD) :10 pm – Express Balita Weekend (anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :10:30 pm – Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) :11:30 pm – IBCinema (current Tagalog movies) :1:30 am to 2:30 am – TV Shop :Sunday :5 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6:30 am – Power to Unite with Elvira :7 am – Family TV Mass :NICKELODEON ON IBC :8 am – The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :9 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) :10 am – SundayToons (current/classic Tagalized animated movies) :11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (a youth-oriented musical variety show. Hosts: James Reid, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel and Cherryz Mendoza) (in HD) :2 pm – The Main Event (Viva Sports) (in HD) :WEEKEND ANG DATING :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Tasya Fantasya (IBC-13's fantasy anthology) (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (in HD) :8 pm – Bida Best (hosted by Sam Y.G., with judges are: Roel Manlangit, Alyssa Angeles and Erika Mae Salas) (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (in HD) :9 pm – Sarah G. Live! (a musical variety show. Hosted by Sarah Geronimo) (in HD) :10 pm – Express Balita Weekend (anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks (current/classic Pinoy action movies, concerts and TV specials) :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai NOTE: NBA games is scheduled may very (depende kung anong oras ipapalabas yung NBA dun sa U.S. at ipapalabas live dito sa Pinas) and PBA commentaries gusto ko in Taglish na po and also varied game schedule. Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa Express Balita at Express Balita Weekend at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa IBC NewsBreak at tsaka sa News Team 13. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials, sports coverages and specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Express Balita, Express Balita Weekend at News Team 13 at tsaka yung Express Balita regional editions sa Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu at Davao (news ticker with timecheck) ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) (except for commercial breaks). At tsaka, meron pa rin pong special goverage from PTV-4 pa rin po. At tsaka gusto ko ipalabas din yung PBA Classics po as a filler din of PBA po. Secarats talents of IBC *''GLORY JANE'' *Cherryz Mendoza *Francis Magundayao *Hiro Volante *Keith Cruz *Justin Ward *Denise Canlas *Stephanie Bangcot *Franchesca Salcedo *Michael Tañeca *Miguel David *''ROBERTA'' *Crissel Ignacio *Francyss Abuan *Renz Aytona *Sarah Ortega *Aaron Rosario *Alessandra Sophia *John Joseph Miraflores *Elijah Rodriguez *Margaret Planas *Analyn Nacion *''HULOG NG LANGIT'' *Carleen Sky Aclan *Nathan Prats *Jedrik Yamio *Patrisha Samson *Aries Ace Espanola *Krystin Dayrit *Alliah Michelle *Raisa Dayrit *Adrian Desabille *Yves Yamio